Dark Angel, My Fallen Angel
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Tucker only said, In life you couldn't find the courage to be together. In death, you will forever be together because of your courage to love beyond the limitations of your hearts. Rest in peace, man. Your love is an angel.
1. Dark Angel

A/N: I was in a rotten mood today because of something and decided to write this. It won't be very well written, I'm pretty sure, but I hope you like it anyway. Here goes...**

* * *

**

**Dark Angel, My fallen Angel**

**

* * *

**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_Dark angel  
My fallen angel  
Why don't you spread your wings  
And fly?_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

"Miss Manson, this is a rather...interesting poem," Lancer said uncertainly.

"I was in a pretty rotten mood that day," Sam said sullenly. Sam had changed her wardrobe for once. She now wore a long-sleeve purple and black shirt with 'Fallen Angel' written across the chest part. She hugged her book tight against her body, as if afraid she would lose something important if she should let go.

It was after class and on the day Mr. Lancer had made the 'Poem Read-Out' with all his classes. Sam had been at a loss of what to write that whole week until her parents told her about something important. They explained to her that...

"I've never quite heard a poem like this," Lancer continued on, breaking through Sam's thoughts. "I'm concerned, Sam."

Sam nearly flinched. He'd called her Sam, not something her teachers ever called her. He was being perfectly serious.

"There's no need, Mr. Lancer," Sam told him.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" Lancer asked.

"I'm positive."

"Okay, you may go," Lancer said. Sam nodded her good-bye and left the classroom. It was lunchtime right then and Tucker and Danny were waiting for her outside. They hadn't read nor heard her poem and were eager to know what Lancer said.

Danny was sitting down against the wall, waiting for Sam to come out of the room. When she did he quickly stood and asked, "Now?"

"No," Sam told him.

"Oh come, Sam!" Tucker said. "It's just a poem!"

"That you'll get to hear on Monday," Sam told them.

"But that's two days away!" Danny said. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Monday," she said.

"Fine," both guys chorused and walked with her to the cafeteria.

They got in line to get their lunch and went to sit down at their usual table. Before long, a sudden silence over-came the group and tension began to build between them. Danny had noticed that something was wrong with Sam. She'd been very withdrawn from them and wasn't her usual self. Not to mention the fact she was no longer wearing her regular sleeveless shirt when it was somewhat humid outside.

"Can you at least tell us what Lancer said about the poem?" Danny finally asked, hoping to break the awkward silence and get Sam to talk to them.

Sam, who was picking at her salad, only looked up at him. "It's not important," she said. Danny sighed. Great, another silence.

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_Fly away from all of this  
_****_Try to run and hide  
_****_Even though you know for sure  
_****_It will find you anywhere you go_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

The rest of the school day went by fast. Sam was still acting withdrawn, but Tucker and Danny made the best of it: trying to get her to actually talk to them, messing around during gym just to make her laugh, and trying hard to convince her to go to the mall that afternoon with them. She had agreed, but said she would only stay for so long.

Sure enough, she left soon before the clock even struck five.

"Something's wrong, I can sense it," Danny murmured over the phone. He was in his room lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sure it's just phase," Tucker answered from the other line.

"I hope you're right," Danny said. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling his thoughts swirl wildly in his mind. He felt he couldn't think very straight at the moment. "I'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can meet Sam at the park or something."

"Alright, man, talk to you then," Tucker said. Danny disconnected the call and put the phone down. He sighed again. He wondered what Sam was doing right then...

_"I don't want to leave, mom!"_

_"It's for your own good."_

_"You don't know how much this is going to hurt me!"_

_"Please, just clam down and we'll explain-"_

_"No! Just leave me alone! I'm not going to move anywhere! I'm not going with you!"_

_"Please, just-"_

_"No!" she broke into a run up the stairs and into her room. Her parent's only response was a door slamming itself shut._

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_They say your past will always be there  
_****_Even if you're not  
The mark will scar hearts of others  
_****_And linger there forever_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

Danny sat on his bed. It was a Saturday morning and the afternoon. It was a sunny day, but supposedly was going to be rainy. Danny thought pretty much otherwise. He had the phone on his ear, waiting for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Hello?" came the reply. Danny nearly jumped, but kept his cool.

"Hello," he replied. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Manson, it's me, Danny."

"Oh, good afternoon, Danny," Mrs. Manson replied. "Who are you looking for?"

"Is Sam home?" he asked.

"Samantha is with her father," Mrs. Manson replied.

"Oh, do you know when they'll be back?" Danny asked.

"Samantha is no longer going to associate with you, Daniel, good-bye," Mrs. Manson snapped. A lost call signal began to sound, Danny realizing the woman had hung up on him. He slowly lowered the phone and stared at it, as if expecting to hear Sam suddenly pick or something. Now he was positive something was wrong. Sure, he knew Sam's mom didn't like him very much - she almost hated him - but she was too well-mannered to do that.

Danny clicked the phone bad began to dial in Tucker's number. Maybe if he calls, they'll let him talk to Sam. Unfortunately, that plan ended in failure as well. Now the two boys would have to make new plans for that day. Danny, however, thought maybe they should go to the park. Who knew, maybe if Sam got a little restless, she may go into their favorite spot in the woods. She may even be there now, as they spoke.

"It'd be too much of a coincidence, what are the chances?" Tucker asked.

"You never know," Danny said. Tucker could see the worry in Danny's eyes. He was very concerned about Sam's current behavior. "I don't exactly think her mom's tone with me - or you - was just coincidental either. Maybe she thought something was wrong because Sam left to something. You just never know."

"I don't even know where we're going!" Tucker shouted. Danny brushed back another tree branch and grinned. They were already in the woods, barely going into them. Tucker was always being paranoid about getting lost. It covered a lot of Amity Park. If you got lost, then it may take hours to find out where you are and get out of there. That's almost how Danny and him had met. Tucker had gotten lost in the woods and Sam and Danny, barely acquaintances after Sam knocking into him, had heard Tucker's frail screams for help. They'd ventured into the woods and found him. But unfortunately for them, they got lost as well. Jazz finally had to come get them. Go figure.

"I do," Danny assured. "We're almost there."

"I'm getting tired," Tucker murmured.

"We only just started into the woods ten minutes ago!" Danny argued.

"It's not easy to walk over fallen branches, bared tree roots, and other stuff," Tucker complained. Danny shook his head and sighed, but went on. Danny brushed back yet another sheet of branches and crossed into a small clearing. It was only about two yards in diameter, but hard to find if you're a newcomer. It had taken the group a long time to memorize the route. And Tucker was _still_ trying to memorize it.

"We're here," Danny said as Tucker came stumbling out of the woods.

"Good," he said, fixing the red beret on his head. Danny smiled then began to look around. At first he didn't see anything since it was a little shadowy there, but his eyes soon came across a dark figure above on one tree. He squinted.

"Hey, Tuck, is that Sam?" he asked quietly. The figure didn't move, only lay there on top of the tree branch, leaning back on the trunk.

Tucker looked up and thought for a second. "Looks like," he mumbled. Danny walked over to the tree and looked up. It was definitely Sam. And it looked like she was asleep.

"Sam?" he called. No response. "Sam!"

The figure came awake with a sudden movement Danny's mind didn't register completely. The only thing he saw and heard was Sam suddenly falling down from her spot after having lost her balance and a short yelp of surprise. "Sam!" Danny exclaimed, taking quickly action. She fell forward, changing her direction of falling in the air as she tried to grabbed any random branch she could. She gave another scream right before falling into something soft and yet strong. "Got ya!" she heard someone hiss.

She felt arms around her, holding her in the air, beneath her knees and around her shoulders and back. She opened her eyes then, but knew from the voice exactly who it was. She looked up into his face: Danny. She felt tears of fright in her eyes and blinked them away. That was a pretty big scare seeing as she was on a branch way up high.

"Sorry I scared you," Danny said, smiling at seeing she was okay.

"Guys!" Tucker exclaimed, recovering from his frozen stance. "Are you okay?"

Danny looked over his shoulder at the boy standing over him now. He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Caught her just in time."

"Sheesh, do you want to give me a heart attack?" Tucker asked, dramatically clutching the spot where his heart was on his chest. Danny rolled his eyes and looked at Sam.

"You okay?" he asked. Sam nodded feebly.

"Good," Danny said and slowly lowered Sam down. Only now did Sam notice he was on his knees on the ground. She sighed as she felt firm ground beneath her. She crossed her legs and looked at the two boy in front of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she questioned.

"Looking for you," they chorused.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" she asked then.

"I had a hunch," Danny said, shrugging one shoulder casually. Sam frowned. She hated when it seemed as though she were so predictable to Danny.

"Why are you here?" she asked then, turning her face away from them.

"Sam," Danny said. "We're kinda concerned. Your mom said you were with your dad, where is he?"

"Ditched him," Sam muttered almost beneath her breath.

"Sam!" Danny said.

"He was getting on my nerves. Both of them have. All week." Sam's hands turned to fists.

"Can't be all bad," Danny said.

"Yes, actually it can," she objected.

"Come on, Sam," Danny said and grabbed hold of her hands. Sam extended the hand, feeling his warm skin against her cold skin. Danny almost winced. "You're freezing," he noted.

"Is that possible with this hot weather?" Tucker asked.

Danny, maybe on another hunch, looked at her arm. He caught small sight of something and his brows furrowed with some curiosity. With his other free hand, he slowly moved up Sam's long sleeve. Sam didn't seem to notice. She did when a small gasp escaped Danny's throat. She looked at him, his shocked expression, then at her arm. Tiny, line-shaped scars aligned her skin. She pulled away.

"Are those...cutting scars?" Tucker asked.

"Sam, have you been cutting yourself?" Danny said, nearing her now.

"It's nothing," she said, not looking at them and hugging her arms.

"Sam," Danny persisted, reaching for her shoulder. She pulled away. "Sam! Look at me." Sam turned to him only slightly. "Look at me, Sam," he commanded. "Look me in the eye and tell me: why have you been cutting yourself?"

"You wouldn't understand," Sam whispered. Danny's teeth clenched.

"How can you say that? If you don't tell me we'll never know," Danny said. He was angry at her doing this. She was hurting herself because of something. He didn't like the thought of her using a blade to cut herself.

"It's nothing," she said, looking away from him again.

"Sam, you think this is okay, huh?" Danny asked. Tucker froze in his spot. He was caught between agreeing with Danny and trying to get him to lay off Sam. He should calm down.

"Dude, just cool," he finally was able to muster.

"No," Danny said. "Cutting is stupid, Sam. It's not something I want you doing. You think this is right? It's not smart to do that. You think it shows you're smart or something? It's dumb, Sam. You're dumb if you think this means _anything_."

Sam could sense his anger emanating like heat waves from him. His tone was angry too, hurting her with each word. She soon found tear glittering behind trained eyes. She dared not look at anyone, only hugged her arms close to her.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Sam? Why?" Danny asked, hearing no response whatsoever from the girl. "Sam, look at me." He put a hand on her shoulder and she jerked away.

"You wouldn't understand," she whispered.

"Try me," Danny said.

Sam finally felt the tears unable to be withdrawn and one glittering tear fell from her face. Danny's eyes grew wide. "Sam," he whispered. The last thing he wanted was for her to cry. Oh man, why had he been so rough? He should have just gone easy.

"Just leave me alone." Her voice was firm, fighting to remain stable and even. She stood and so did Danny. She began to walk away.

"Sam, wait!" Danny said.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted and broke into a run into the woods.

"Sam!" Danny called still and was about to go after her when Tucker held him back.

"You've done enough, dude," he said.

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_Some times the scars are unintentional.  
_****_Some times you know it wasn't your fault.  
_****_But the blame must fall on someone  
_****_And it just happened to be me_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

Danny looked at Tucker. His glance was downcast, not willing to look at anyone, but his tone said it all. "I didn't mean to make her cry, I just..." Danny trailed off. Tucker patted his shoulder and nodded, looking at his friend.

"I know, man, but I think you've done enough already," he insisted. "We should just go. Maybe we'll be able to talk to her tomorrow. More peacefully without rising temps?"

Danny looked at him guiltily and nodded feebly. "I guess," he said. He hoped, at least, he hadn't caused more damage than what had already been inflicted.

_**0000000**_

"Sam, sweetie, where's your father?" Mrs. Manson asked.

"I don't care," Sam said, slamming the front door behind her. Mrs. Manson flinched at the sound and her daughter's tone.

"Well, we decided to go tomorrow," she reminded her daughter. Sam stopped dead in her tracks on her way up the stairs. She gripped the banister tightly as if afraid to fall if she didn't.

"But Monday's the Poem Read-Out at school. Lancer nominated my poem," Sam argued.

"I'm sorry, Samantha, but we're leaving tomorrow," Mrs. Manson said.

"You can't do that!" Sam shouted, more tears filling her eyes. Her hand tightened around the banister of the stairs.

"We're leaving in the afternoon. Be ready by then," her mom said, not letting her anger get the best of her. She began to walk away.

"I hate you!" Sam snarled and stormed up the stairs.

"Sam!" Mrs. Manson exclaimed, shocked. She only watched as her daughter vanished into the hall and into her room. A door being slammed sounded, the nothing. She sighed. The front door opened now and a frightened. Mr. Manson entered the room.

"She's gone!" he said. "Samantha's lost! I couldn't find her she's-"

"Home," Mrs. Manson cut in. "She's here." She looked at him. "She's very upset. We should just leave her be."

Mr. Manson breathed in deeply and sighed.

That night, Sam cried herself to sleep...

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_You try not to point the finger  
_****_But it happens anyway  
_****_You wish not to be blamed  
_****_But you do it to yourself_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

Danny awoke with a start, drenched in cold sweat and breathing heavily. He blinked several times in the darkness. He was in his room. Outside he could hear the hard, loud sound of rain pounding down on his window, the roof, and everything outside. He turned his gaze towards the window. The rain streamed down like little rivers on his window. Lightning suddenly struck the sky like white veins among the dark clouds. Thunder sounded soon afterwards.

This startled him. Something was very wrong, he knew. It was a feeling at the pit of his stomach that made him feel as if he would die. It wasn't pain, however. This was something else. His mind perceived the name and sent it hurtling out his lips. "Sam."

He threw the sheets off him and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He didn't care if he got drenche din the rain. He had to go check on Sam. No matter what. A white ring formed around his waist. But the sudden impulse and energy to go ghost made it sizzle and vanish. Danny cursed at not being able to go ghost and quickly put on some regular clothes. He had to get to Sam's house one way or the other.

He raced out his room, down the stairs, and out the front door, not caring for being quiet. Once he opened the door, the rain began to pelt his skin. Within seconds, he was soaking wet from the cold rain. But he kept running. His sneakers made thudding sounds against the pavement and splashing sounds when he stepped into random puddles along the way. But his mind remained stable, focused on a single point and goal: getting to Sam because she was in some sort of trouble. His mind questioned not for logic; it was working on pure feeling and a hunch. If he found Sam okay then he would be glad and content, but this feeling would not leave him alone until he found out for sure.

The lightning split through the darkened sky as he went, illuminating several things for only a split-second before it was gone. The thunder drowned out all the sounds for a second too, for that moment making things seem a little more urgent. Danny tried to go ghost several times, but each time it wouldn't work and the white ring only sizzled away with strange-looking electric bolts replacing the ring, then vanishing as well.

But at last, Sam's house came into view. Something told him to check out her window and not to go to the front door. It was at least 2:15 in the morning. He knew Sam wouldn't be able to hear him if he called out to her - the rain was too loud - so he was forced to go up there himself. He tried, once again, to go ghost. To his surprise, it worked. His raven black hair turned white, his clothes changed to that of a black hazmat suit, and his stunning blue eyes turned a vivid green.

He grinned, but the smile soon faded as he flew up to the window. He knocked on it, scraping his knuckle.s No response. It was dark inside, too dark to see. And for some reason, the lightning couldn't illuminate the room. "Sam?" he called. Still no response. Not even any movement came from inside. Frowning, he decided to go intangible and check this out. He phased through and into the room. He reverted back to human form.

He stood at the window for awhie, waiting for his eyes to adjust. But everything remained pitch black. Cursing beneath his breath, he called out again. "Sam?" He walked forward, hoping to reach Sam's bed. Something caugth his attention though. A curious dripping sound and creaking came from in front of him. He put his arms out before him, putting his palsm up to see if he could find the curious dripping. His fingers, though, came in contact with something else.

He paused, curious. He felt the object. It was soft and felt like cloth. Tracing the out-line, he found it was a foot. It was up to his shoulder height. Unless this person was floating, it couldn't mean anything good. His eyes widened as something, a drop, fell onto his forehead. He stumbled backwards and fell down. He winced, then reached up to his forehead. It was still too dark to see, but he could feel it was a slightly thick liquid. Then he came into the realization of what it could possibly be. His eyes widened and he looked up into the general direction of the figure he'd seen before.

As if on cue, lightning streaked and stained the sky, illuminating everything now, even inside the room. Hanging up there from the ceiling, Danny caught a glimpse of a body. Then everything went back into darkness.

His mind sent the image quickly to his mind, where the name was once again perceived. "No..." Danny whispered. He shook his head. Thunder sounded. "No!" He jumped to his feet and, without even thinking, reached for Sam. lightning illuminated everything again and the body, somehow came tumbling down. Danny caught the body and came back in contact with the ground with a loud thud. He sat up and cradled the body in his arms. "Sam," he said, patting her cheek to wake her up. Strange as it sounds, sudden moonlight poured into the room.

In the moonlight, Danny saw that the girl was as pale as could be. Her lips were almost purple, and not from her lipstick either. He cradled and rocked, trying to wake her up. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. "Come on, Sam," he pleaded quietly, rocking now. He still held her cold body. Something began to soak through his jeans where her arms were. He stroked her cheeks and he looked down to her arms. Curious-looking dark liquid stained her arms and now his jeans. He shook his head. The liquid was coming from her wrists.

"No, Sam," Danny said, crying now. Tears poured down his face. "Why did you do it, Sam. You didn't have to do this. Please." He was pleading for her to come back. He pulled her up to him even more, her lifeless body cold and unfeeling. Tear fell onto her pale-colored face. "Sam, please, come back. You can't leave me like this. Please, Sam. Sam?" he could swear he heard a very quiet, very weak whisper. He looked at her hard, wondering if his mind was just playing tricks.

"I...love you..." the voice whispered. It was coming from Sam. Her eyes opened to look at him only a crack. Danny looked at her, amazed.

"I love you too," he whispered back, as if afraid that if he were louder he may shatter her very being. "Don't worry, Sam. I'm here. I'm going to help you. I promise you won't leave. I _promise_."

Sam smiled weakly up at him. "Good-bye, Danny," she whispered then. Danny's eyes widened. Her head fell to one side and he knew she was really gone now.

"No," he said. "Sam, no!" He shook her gently, but she made no response. Someone then opened the door of her room. He didn't care to see who it was, he only looked at Sam with tear filled eyes. "Sam!" He shouted, his voice finally breaking. Hurried whispers sounded all around him, only echoes registering in his mind. He couldn't hear anything but Sam's last few words. Soon enough, he found himself surrounded by white everywhere. People were crying. Other were asking him questions. To men stood in front of him, but he wouldn't respond to their questions. At last, they gave up and left him in peace.

At exactly 2:30 that very morning, Sam's death was declared. Because she'd only hung herself a minute or so before Danny got there and the body fell, this was not the cause. It was announced that Sam had slit her wrists minutes, various minutes before, and had lost way too much blood. They couldn't do anything to save her. Danny no longer cried.

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_Dark angel,  
_****_My Fallen angel  
_****_Where have your wings  
_****_Gone?_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

* * *

E/N: I wrote it according to a poem I made up just now for it because I couldn't find a perfect song to put, but I hope it reminds you of one song on your own account. Thanks for reading. You needn't review if you don't want. Read the next chapter please. 

--Airamé Phantom


	2. My Fallen Angel

A/N: This is the second chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Dark Angel, My Fallen angel.**

* * *

On Monday morning, Danny found himself standing at a pedestal in front of all his fellow classmates. Lancer had shown all the poems he'd selected to be read that day at the Poem Read-Out to their principal. Mrs. Ishiyama then chose the ten best poems. Lancer had told Sam that her poem had been selected. Because Sam found she would not be there to read her poem, nor would she be able to see her friends again, she had killed herself, committing suicide. Lancer found this out from Danny. Danny, along with telling him, told Lancer that he would like to read Sam's poem for her. What surprised Lancer most was that Danny always used the present tense when talking about Sam.

_"Is it okay if I read Sam's poem for her? She wants me to read it for her," he had said. "She says that she's to shy for it."_

_Lancer looked at the boy sadly and guiltily. He agreed. "Okay, Mr. Fenton," he had said. "Here's the poem. You're up second."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Lancer," Danny said and took the paper Lancer had handed him._

Now Danny looked out to everyone in the auditorium. There were some parents and every classmate there. He stared out at them. "This," he said. "is a poem written by Samantha Elizabeth Manson. She stole the words from her emotions. The title of the poem is 'Dark Angel, My Fallen Angel':

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

Dark Angel, My Fallen Angel

_Dark angel  
My fallen angel  
Why don't you spread your wings  
And fly?_

_Fly away from all of this  
Try to run and hide  
Even though you know for sure  
It will find you anywhere you go_

_They say your past will always be there  
Even if you're not  
The mark will scar hearts of others  
And linger there forever_

_Some times the scars are unintentional.  
Some times you know it wasn't your fault.  
But the blame must fall on someone  
And it just happened to be me_

_You try not to point the finger  
But it happens anyway  
You wish not to be blamed  
But you do it to yourself_

_Dark angel,  
My Fallen angel  
Where have your wings  
Gone?_

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

Danny's voice came clear and loud over the speakers. Everyone listened intently and Danny knew that everyone was reminiscing old times they'd spent with Sam. He himself was struck with faded and vague memories that now came to him so vivid and brilliantly remembered:

_"Look out!" cried a girl. Danny looked up too late and found the girl crashing into him, sending them both sprawling to the ground.  
__"Ow!" Danny exclaimed. They were both five years old.  
__"Sorry!" the little girl cried.  
__"It's okay," Danny said, sitting up as the girl stood. She offered her hand and he took it.  
__"I'm Sam, by the way," she said.  
__"I'm Danny," he replied. She smiled._

The day they met.

_"Danny, I'm scared," Sam whispered, holding on tightly to Danny's arm.  
"It's only Elementary school," Danny said.  
"But there are bigger kids there," Sam insisted, looking at him with pleading violet eyes. They stood in front of the their new school: Casper Elementary.  
__Danny smiled at her and said, "Don't worry! I any kids try to bug you, I'll beat them up!" Sam smiled uncertainly.  
"I'm glad you're here with me," she told him. _

Their first day of elementary school. Tucker hadn't been able to go that day so it was just him and her. So many more memories came fluttering to his mind, he stopped mid-way through the poem at a strange choking in his throat. Tears filled his eyes so he couldn't read the word. Everyone looked at him, but no one made a single sound: they were all in the same situation. Danny took a deep, shuddering breath and continued reading. His voice was shaky, but he dared not let it break.

Then, after the last verse left his lips, he looked up at everyone in the auditorium. A tear rolled down his cheek and, without letting the crowd clap yet, put the paper down. He sighed and said, "Spread your wings, my Fallen angel, spread your wings and soar. Let not the blame hold you down and keep you from what you deserve. Dark Angel, My fallen angel, may you take flight."

Claps rang out everywhere. Sobs were heard, and a few whistles sounded as well. Danny stood there for a second longer, searching the crowd, as if looking for someone. He finally sighed, gave a small thanks into the microphone and turned to leave. Tears now rolled down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. Then the temperature seemed to drop suddenly. It became so cold, he could see his breath. But it had a slight tint of blue. He groaned. Ghost-sense.

Sighing, he was glad that at least there was finally something he could take this out on. Or at least-

"Danny?" came an echo-y voice. Danny froze in his spot. Could it be? It couldn't... He turned towards the voice and found before him the last person he ever thought he would see.

"S-Sam?" he asked, still caught in a state of disbelief and shock. The girl before him nodded. "How?"

"I wanted to thank you," she said, walking towards him and covering the distance between him. "For reading my poem for me." She wiped a tear from his cheek and looked at him guiltily. "But the last verse," she said. "It wasn't mine."

Danny nodded, smiling now for the first time since her death. "No," he said. "I made it up."

"It was good," Sam said. "I must go now." She began to disappear before him.

"Wait!" he said. Sam looked at him. "Wait, please, Sam. Don't leave."

Sam smiled fondly. She walked back up to him. "I gotta go," she told him.

"I don't want you to leave," Danny pleaded her. Sam closed in, leaned forward and pressed her lips to Danny's. The kiss was quick, lasting only seconds. Then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered,and vanished completely.

"Sam!" Danny called. More tears filled his eyes. "Sam..."

That very night, the decision was made. At exactly 2:30 AM the next morning, Danny Fenton resolved to piercing a knife to his heart. He died instantly. His body was found in his room, blood puddling the floor.

Days later, the bodies of both Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson were buried in Amity Park's Cemetery. The coffins were buried next to each other. Everyone in the city that knew them was there. This included old bullies, friends, and relatives from distant places. Almost everyone made a last statement, mostly good. When it came to Tucker, however, he only said this, "In life you couldn't find the courage to be together. In death, you will forever be together because of your courage to love beyond the limitations of your hearts. Rest in peace, man. _Your love is an angel_."

This was quoted in every newspaper in the city and the state. A year after their deaths, Sam's poem was published and the money made from her one poem was paid to charity for an Environmentalist group started by Jazmin Fenton and Tucker Foley named ALAS, or wings in Spanish. It stood for:

**A**lways there  
**L**ending a hand  
**A**nd never far  
from **S**ight

In the end, the Mansons did move from Amity Park in hopes of forgetting their horrid experiences there. The Fentons never left their home in hopes of keeping the memory of their son alive. And every year on the two days when the innocent lives of Samantha and Daniel were ended, people deliver flowers to their graves for two consecutive days. And somehow, at exactly 2:30 AM the next day, the flowers are gone, but the petals are found sprinkled over the graves in various designs.

This is how one of many legends became known to all Middle and High School students in Amity Park about the two tragic lovers. They say that if you go to their graves at exactly 2:30 AM and begin to recite the poem 'Dark Angel, My Fallen Angel', a strange sobbing sound will come. The wind will begin to blow violently as the sobbing progressing, eventually evolving into the sound of a girl crying. Then, the wind suddenly dies down and three drops of a dark, red liquid appear on Samantha Manson's grave tomb stone.

Then the crying stops as the drop are wiped away by an unseen cloth. Then, laughter evolves from where the crying died. They say that the sobbing sounds are from the girl and the blood is falling from her slit wrists. Danny Fenton is said to wipe away her tears and blood and make her laugh. When the laughing dies, the wind picks up again and red and white petals will begin to blow in the air.

They also say that if you anger the two lovers by going there too many times, rain will begin to fall and lightning and thunder begin to streak the sky and sound. The next day, pure red petals with be found on the two graves and blood will align the tomb stones, tracing the two lovers' names.

"Young man, are you telling that dumb story again?" a woman's voice sounded. A small group of about five or six friends sat aligned in a hallway of Amity Park's Casper High. The boy telling the story was only about ten years old. Jazz Fenton, now grown, stands in front of them. There was a meeting being held at the school for the boy's older sister.

"Oh, hey mom," he said. He smiled his funny, side-grin, making his stunning blue eyes twinkle. Jazz smiled. He looked so much like him, right down to the goofy side-grin. His hair was raven black too, and in a way spiky just like his.

"Danny, you know I don't like you telling that story," Jazz said, looking at the little boy. The boy's name was Daniel James Rosfer Fenton, after his dead uncle.

"Sorry, but the guys-"

"And girl," interrupted one of the listeners. This girl was a lot like Sam. Her eyes were a violet color. She wasn't Goth, but was vegeterian and definitely a unique one.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, and a girl wnated to hear the story," he said.

"Yes, but it's not nice to scare them." Jazz's response was answered by the children shouting out that they were not afraid. She smiled. "Okay, okay, you're not scared then."

"Is it time to leave?" Danny asked then. Jazz nodded. Danny frowned and sighed. Then he turned to the group who had already gotten to their feet. Jazz nodded. Danny frowned, but turned to his group to say good-bye. Afterwards, his mom took his hand and they began to exit out the hall. "Where's sis?" Danny asked.

"Already in the car waiting," Jazz replied as they walked down the hall. "You know, Danny, you were born on the same day your uncle was."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Mm hm," Jazz said. "And part of that legend is that the lovers often visit their relatives. And some times, if you feel like you really need help and no one's listening, listen closely to the wind and you may be able to hear their advice."

"Wow!"

Jazz nodded again. She looked at the happy and enthusiastic boy and smiled. They were born on the same day. And he was born at 2:30 AM that day. She wondered if there was any connection. She smiled and looked up at the sky. Brilliant bright stars and the full moon glistened. The wind began to blow slightly. Maybe there was. He reminded her so much of him.

So much...

* * *

E/N: The poem is mine. I made it up. You cannot pass it as your own. If you see anyone with this poem on their page or something, please tell me. It was built of my own emotions. I hope you enjoyed this story. It was short, I know, but was, I believe my best one yet. Thanks for reading. 

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
